


No Regrets

by rottenwraith



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Homophobia, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenwraith/pseuds/rottenwraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how painful it might be, you should never regret being who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

Here I was.

Sitting on this same cliff yet again, arms wrapped around my legs, staring off into the distance again, and again feeling like an emotional wreck. Recent memories still stinging as much as my eyes as I just couldn't stop silently crying from the whole wretched ordeal.

The last time she was at this spot, he came, and I made the expected choice. One that deep down, just wasn't me and left the painful sting of false hope not just for me but for those who now despised me. 

"Korra." The sudden voice surprised me and I quickly turned around to see who it was. It was her, Asami, just a few feet away and looking worried, of course she would; I quickly turned back to the horizon trying to rub the tears away, cursing myself for worrying her. 

"I...I'm...-I heard about what happened." She trudged closer coming to sit next to me as I cast my eyes downward at my knees as the horrible event kept painfully replaying in my mind; the shouting, the hatred, the anger, all directed at me. "I'm sorry Korra, I really don't know what to say. No one should have to go through that." Yet here I was.

"The-They hate me."I began to sob as my beloved Asami wrapped a comforting arm around me, "He called me 'filth'." It still hurt. Weren't parents meant to love their children no matter what. I didn't understand why, I could only sob and cry into Asami's shoulder, now in both of her loving arms, with my eyes shut tight; trying to banish the image of my father's hate filled face. with little success.

"This is all my fault," What? I looked up to see my Asami beginning to cry herself. "It wasn't exactly the same but, my father threw me away as well and..." Asami turned away as she started to sob herself. "If I'd kept my mouth shut and not told you how I felt this never would've-" No. I was not going to let her blame herself for my parent's rejection.

"Asami." I grabbed the front of my beloved's jacket and pulled her into a deep, passionate, loving kiss, when I let got her eyes were full of confusion. "I love you, Asami, I don't care how this thing with my parents turned out, I don't regret trying to be honest with them and I never will, I needed to do this, to stop lying to them and myself, and..." I looked away afraid of what I was about to say, "And I hope that you don't regret us." And now it was Asami's turn to kiss me.

"I love you too, Korra," My dear Asami told me as she broke the kiss, "And I'll never regret us either." and with that we settled into holding each other for comfort; bittersweet smiles on our faces.

"It was horrible but, I think I can endure this," It was hard to imagine what this would be like alone, "Especially with someone as awesome as you." I couldn't help but smirk at Asami's adorable chuckle.

"You flatterer you." I did try. I guess the important thing was that were it matters to have no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on FanFiction.net on May 17th for the International day against homophobia and Transphobia, as I believed that this issue diverse more attention.


End file.
